Generally, a laundry treating apparatus includes an apparatus for washing laundry (laundry for washing or laundry for drying), an apparatus for drying laundry, and an apparatus for performing both washing and drying laundry.
A laundry treating apparatus of the related art has been categorized into a front loading type laundry treating apparatus having a laundry inlet provided in a front surface to load laundry therein and a top loading type laundry treating apparatus having a laundry inlet provided in a top side to load laundry therein.
Meanwhile, since the laundry treating apparatus of the related art should be designed to treat (wash, dry, etc.) laundry of a certain amount or more, there is limitation in reducing the volume of the laundry treating apparatus.
Due to the problem that it is difficult to reduce the volume of the laundry treating apparatus, a user who owns two laundry treating apparatuses should use the two treating apparatuses by arranging them on the ground in parallel. In this case, a problem occurs in that efficiency of a space where the laundry treating apparatus will be arranged may be reduced.